


Sparkling

by Nonemi



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Cookies, Crushes, Cute, Dorks in Love, Everybody has costumes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Sea Fairy Cookie is a mom, Secret Crush, Self-Indulgence Fanfic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Sweet, gay fluff, interpret it how you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonemi/pseuds/Nonemi
Summary: Herb Cookie can't sit still; his heart keeps making him dance the Waltz of Love, yet he keeps telling himself he needs to stop. They aren't supposed to be together. But he needs to talk.
Relationships: Herb Cookie & Cocoa Cookie (Cookie Run), Herb Cookie & Pink Choco Cookie (Cookie Run), Herb Cookie & Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Herb Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Knight Cookie & Pistachio Cookie (Cookie Run), Sparkling Cookie & Cheesecake Cookie (Cookie Run), Sparkling Cookie & Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 36





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainsonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/gifts).



> This Fanfiction contains my interpretations of Cookie Run's setting, including - but not limited to - the setting, relationships, mechanics and personalities of characters. Cookie relationships/personalities in this Fanfiction are NOT pulled from the game, and subsequently, do not accurately represent Cookie Run's canonical information. If you have an issue with this, please refrain from commenting, as I am aware that how I take Cookie Run's setting may not be to everyone's liking. Thank you for your understanding.

Herb couldn't stop himself from staring. Sparkling was always on the stack of plates opposite his, chatting and laughing with Roguefort and Cheesecake, sometimes Birthday Cake and Princess, but always with the high-end cookies. He couldn't deny it - Herb Cookie was madly in love. The day that he'd laid eyes on Sparkling Cookie after GingerBrave rescued him from the oven... he just couldn't forget that moment! Herb thought about everything that he was attracted to - Sparkling Cookie's eyes, his hair, his suit, his bartending equipment, his voice, hell, even his laugh made the green-haired boy giggle with utter delight.

"You know, he's going to notice you doing that one day if you keep this up." Pink stated as she came to sit down next to Herb. Pink Choco Cookie was Herb Cookie's best friend. They went on Guild Explorations together, relayed together in Trophy Race, and tried to be close to each other during Breakout. She was also the one who Herb told everything to concerning his love for Sparkling.

"I know, Pink! But I can't help it!" Herb cookie whispered, blushing, before turning his head to continue staring at Sparkling as he laughed away at one of Roguefort's anecdotes. Cocoa Cookie came by and sat down on Herb's other side. She sipped her cup before turning towards Herb. "I can see what you like about him." she giggled before taking another sip of cocoa. Whipped Cream cookie came by and sat on the edge of the plate stacked directly above Herb's. "Ah, your heart continues to dance the Waltz of Love, does it now, Herb? But you've yet to find yourself a partner!" he teased while winking.

Herb shook his head. "There's absolutely no way that I can get a date with him!" he said while smiling. "All I can do is admire him from afar." he sighed, melancholy. He could only wish he was good enough for Sparkling Cookie.

Herb jumped down from his perch and went away to the Laboratory where he could clear his mind, and maybe finally craft his own Magic Candy. Owl was there, quietly stirring ingredients in the Cauldron. Herb tied his hair up and went to work. He couldn't focus on his work though, and accidentally made Ninja Cookie's Magic Candy instead of his own. Sea Fairy Cookie was in the Laboratory with him and noticed. She was practically his mother, just like she was with most of the other cookies. Her regal, flowing hair and glowing batter made her loved by one and all. The warmth that she had received from the Cookies was multiplied back outwards, and she was renowned by the other cookies as if she were their mother.

" _Again_ , Herb?" she asked in her ethereal voice. "Sorry, Sea Fairy! I'm just... a little distracted lately." Herb replied, scratching the back of his head while Sea Fairy shook hers. "You've managed to make Magic Candies for Whipped Cream, Cocoa, Pistachio, and Roguefort. I thought you said you were coming in here to make your own Magic Candy?" she inquired. Herb laughed as he replied, "I know, I know! It's just that I can't focus on my work lately at all. I've been having... strange thoughts." he admitted.

"Strange is very relative, Herb, although I think I know what you mean. Sparkling's personality compliments your own very well. He's sociable and energetic, with a bold sense of humour and refined tastes. You on the other hand, are very calm, introverted, and generally, concern yourself over other things," she whispered as she stroked his hair, "But that is why you shouldn't be so hesitant to say these things. You'll become more frustrated with yourself and this romance of yours if you don't talk about it."

Sea Fairy was right, and Herb knew it, but he preferred it when things like this stayed a secret, as he believed they were meant to be. He couldn't let Sparkling Cookie know anything about his... feelings. He just couldn't. What would Sparkling even say? He was dazzling, handsome, and worst of all, extremely cute. Herb Cookie just couldn't imagine himself together with Sparkling Cookie. He was just so... _awkward_. It wasn't even worth a try.

He came back to the Kitchen to find Pistachio Cookie having a spar with Knight Cookie. They flew back and forth, with their blades clashing, almost dancing. They had to keep their skills sharp, but somehow, Herb sensed that they were having fun, as if this for them became something more than a necessity. They smiled while in combat, eagerly awaiting the other's attack. Herb could only watch, bedazzled by their speed.

"Hey, Knight! Pistachio! Are you ready to go on another rescue? Bright and I are leaving for the Oven! Let's go!" GingerBrave shouted suddenly. The two of them stopped and ran with GingerBrave and GingerBright towards the Witch's Oven. Roguefort flew down from his plate with crystals in hand and under their cloak. Roguefort knew that some cookies needed to be recruited with Crystals, and the jewels and crystals they had stolen were more than enough.

Herb returned to his stack of plates and waited. He kicked his feet while he watched Sparkling Cookie make conversation with Cheesecake as they all waited for the Search Party to return, possibly with new cookies. Cocoa sipped, Pink Choco shot at the air with her Heart Blaster, Whipped Cream hummed a tune while they all waited.

Two hours later, the Party returned with three new cookies: Blackberry Cookie, Orange Cookie, and Mint Choco Cookie. Everyone gathered round to have meet-and-greet of sorts with the new recruits. Herb really enjoyed Orange Cookie's hyperactive energy, which was akin to Pink Choco Cookie's, and Blackberry was instantly welcomed by the higher-end, more "refined" cookies. However, despite seeming like a more refined cookie, Mint Choco became very close to Herb and his friend group.

That however, was the last trip into the Oven, and they all needed to sleep. Herb Cookie went to find his candy wrapper blanket and burrito'ed himself to sleep, imagining Sparkling's cozy arms wrapped around him.

When he woke up, Pink Choco was standing over him, laughing. He sat up faster than a cookie could say 'taste the chips motherf*cker'. "What time is it, Pink?" Herb asked, short of breath. "Herb, chill! It's only four o'clock in the afternoon!" she smirked. "FOUR!?!" yelled Herb dumbly. What the f*ck? He'd only fallen asleep for a couple of seconds! He looked all around him. He was in the exact same spot. He looked at Pink Choco. "You're not kidding, are you?" he asked defeatedly. "Nope, you really did somehow sleep for 16 hours."

"Shit, Sparkling Cookie's coming over here!" she suddenly whispered. "What?" Herb asked stupidly. He turned around and surely enough, Sparkling Cookie was flipping his hair as he walked over. _"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!"_ thought Herb Cookie as his heart beat faster and faster.

Sparkling Cookie extended his hand as he leaned down. "Hey there Herb, are you alright? GingerBrave has already gone on two expeditions. Are you sick?" he asked, clearly concerned. Herb was too flustered to reply, so he could only stare at Sparkling with an awkward smile while his cheeks tried to shrivel up like raisins. "Would like youeth tea at later?" he asked, not realizing his grammar was out of whack while Pink stared at him and his situation, mortified.

"Herbal tea?" Sparkling asked, completely ignoring Herb's lack of grammar. "Yes!" Herb Cookie replied. "Oh, then yes, absolutely!" he smiled as his eyes glimmered. "I'd love to try some of your tea. Mind if I bring my friends and some of my own drinks?" he asked. "Nope! I'm fine with whatever. Go ahead and bring the whole kitchen if you want!"

Sparkling walked away while Pink just looked on. "You just offered to host a party, you know that, right?" she asked slowly.

"Yep, and I have no idea how or why I just got the courage to do that." Herb replied, his eyes wider than a tea saucer. He clapped his hands and turned around in a close-eyed smile. "Well then Pink, won't you help me make some tea now?"

Nine o'clock that night, and every cookie had shown up for tea, all in their best outfits. Cheesecake in her Party Royale, Whipped Cream in his Night of Reverie, Roguefort in his Night Raven, Herb wore his God of Grape Juice costume, Cocoa Cookie wore her Enchanted Waltz outfit, Mint Choco wore his Mysterious Virtuoso, and even though he hadn't changed, Sparkling Cookie still looked heavenly in Herb Cookie's eyes.

Everybody drank and drank tea and sparkling drinks until they'd fallen asleep, including Sparkling Cookie. Herb took off his God of Grape Juice cloak, washed it, and put it away. He found his candy wrapper blanket and tossed it over Sparkling Cookie as he walked away from his makeshift party. He changed his into his Herb Tea Barista costume and just sat on his stack of plates, staring out of the window at the stars above.

"Hey there." Mint Choco Cookie quietly whispered as he sat down next to Herb Cookie, "How was that for you?" he asked.

"It was fun, especially since I've never hosted a party before," Herb replied, before continuing. "I wanted to get closer to Sparkling Cookie, but almost the entire time, we were both too busy trying to serve everyone drinks that we didn't get to talk, at all."

"That's too bad... but you must really like him, huh?" Mint Choco teased. Herb only smiled at him, too tired to be cutely angry, and just they just sat there.

"Hey Mint, you're a violinist, right?" Herb asked after a while.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could put on your Magnificent Symphony outfit and play something for me?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure! Anything in particular that you want?" replied Mint, a little too excited.

"Just a waltz."

"And how do I play _that?_ " Mint questioned.

" _I_ shall show you." Whipped Cream spoke alluringly. "Follow me to the top of this stack of plates, please."

So soon, the music began. Herb Cookie dusted off his apron and began to dance, somberly and solemnly. He danced a solo waltz, his only partners being the stars in the sky, his only audience being Mint Choco and Whipped Cream Cookie. He danced for himself and his love for Sparkling Cookie, yet he felt he could never proclaim it to him. Still only in the company of his two fellow cookies and the stars, Herb danced until his feet hurt, and yet, he could not convince himself to stop.

His feet felt like they were going to fall off, but before he could fall over, someone grabbed his hands and caught him. "Dancing on your own, Herb Cookie? That's not very fun, and certainly not romantic." Sparkling Cookie mumbled. "Sparkling..!" Herb muttered, but Sparkling Cookie shushed him. "Just keep holding my hands, and let's dance for a little while longer." he whispered, and Herb could only stare at his Star Guest outfit.

"Hey, you're good at this." Sparkling Cookie said, "I didn't know you were so good at dancing."

"I didn't know either," Herb replied truthfully. "I just sort of... let go, and my feet follow the music." he continued.

"Just like you let go and let your heart go where it wants?" Sparkling asked. Herb almost tripped over his own feet. "Oh yes, I know all about it. Roguefort is very quiet, and when they choose to be, practically invisible as well, and Cheesecake Cookie has good hearing. We're only a kitchen counter apart everyday, Herb. She can hear you, and she tells me everything. And honestly, I wouldn't mind going out with you. You're a great cookie with a great personality. Besides, I'd love to drink more of that tea of yours."

Herb Cookie was crying at this point. He wasn't even sure why. He wasn't particularly overjoyed, and he _certainly_ wasn't heartbroken. It just relieved him to hear those words. He smiled and began to relax more and more, until he was dancing with his limbs limp. He just wanted to hold onto Sparkling Cookie's arms until the end of time...

Sparkling Cookie stopped when Herb yawned.

"Hey, you're tired." Sparkling said sternly. "Let's stop for the night."

"No..." Herb complained, "I wanna keep dancing. I don't want to let go... I want to be with you a little longer."

"Well..." Sparkling Cookie said, walking over to the party area. "I still have _this_." he announced proudly, holding Herb Cookie's candy wrapper blanket. "Come on, get over here."

He tucked Herb Cookie under his arms.

"I... want to stay awake," Herb Cookie complained. "I don't want to," he yawned, "Lose sight of you yet."

Sparkling Cookie tapped his nose. "You need sleep." he said promptly as he shook his head.

"I'll see you in the morning, my Sunshine."

"Good night, Sparkling Cookie."

That night, Sparkling Cookie truly was Sparkling, in far more ways than one.


End file.
